


A Few Good Suggestions

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Bill has cause to regret an earlier suggestion but Laura is there to help.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Few Good Suggestions

It was late, but Bill wanted to finish the last chapter of the mystery. He was certain he had left it on the edge of his dining table so he didn't bother to turn on any lights other than the ones already lit near his rack as he moved through his quarters.

He fumbled a bit on the way there, but he found the book easily enough. He had only taken a few steps away from the table to return to his rack when he stepped on something sharp that pierced the soft flesh of his foot.

Surprised, Bill jumped backwards and roared in pain.

"Son of a –"

" _Bill?_ "

He groaned and cursed under his breath as he hobbled back towards his rack.

"I think I stepped on one of those damn pencils."

"Oh, let me see."

Laura patted a spot on the mattress next to her and moved closer to peer down at his foot.

"Hm, I think you might have a splinter."

Bill winced as she poked and prodded his foot. Laura disappeared into the head for a minute before returning with a pair of tweezers. She pulled his foot into her lap and gently removed the offending sliver of wood.

"There, all better!" Laura pronounced as she released his foot and gave his cheek a quick peck.

Bill looked down at his foot and then back up to the woman beside him.

"You really need to stop leaving those things lying around," he told her solemnly.

Laura giggled.

"Probably, but may I remind you that it was _your_ suggestion that started my pencil habit," she teased him, poking at his stomach and giggling again.

Bill huffed.

"You're a safety hazard," he said at last.

"Or maybe you're just accident prone," she retorted, earning a mock glare from Bill.

"If that's the case, perhaps I should just stay in bed?"

Bill presented his suggestion with a mischievous smile.

Laura smirked and hooked her fingers into the straps of his tanks and pulled him forward so that his body covered hers.

"Why Admiral, that is an _excellent_ suggestion."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net in 2008 under miss mcGonagle.
> 
> Did anyone else try the notecard/pencil trick after watching Lay Down Your Burdens? I did, and the resulting mess inspired this piece.


End file.
